


Angels and Demons

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you write a Megstiel fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

Warnings: Smut, slight voyeurism, some alcohol consumption, maybe some cursing (I honestly can’t remember), threesome

Fic: 

You sit at the motel table with Sam, Dean, and Cas, having a beer and celebrating a successful hunt. Dean and Sam probably had too much to drink, so the conversation was pretty hilarious. The boys are great, but you’re just waiting for them to leave; you’ve got a guest coming later and the sooner they leave, the sooner she can get there.

After everyone’s polished off their beers, you tell the boys you think you need to go to sleep. You say goodnight and stand by the door as you watch them walk off towards their room. Cas goes with them to make sure they get there without passing out. You close the door and before you even turn around, you hear a woman’s voice, “I thought they’d never leave.”

When you do turn around, you see Meg lying on her side on your bed. “Hello beautiful,” you say as you pull back the sheets and lay down next to her.

“Hey gorgeous,” she responds before kissing you. You had been seeing Meg for a while now, but you hadn’t told the boys yet; you were afraid of what they might say. “How was your day?” she asks.

“Not bad,” you respond, “the boys and I were just celebrating the fact that we wiped out a whole vamp nest. How was your day?”

“Oh, you know, I raised a little Hell. Overall it was pretty good, but better now that I’m here with you,” she says as she rolls on top of you. One of her hands moves to hold both of your wrists above your head as she kisses you hungrily. Your tongues slide against each other, fighting for dominance. Her free hand slides down to the hem of your shirt and she begins to feel the skin underneath. Her fingers leave hot trails along your skin and you feel heat pooling in your core.

Suddenly, she pulls away from you and begins to shed her clothing. She pulls her shirt over her head slowly, teasing you with every movement. Her shoes and socks are next, followed quickly by her jeans. You wait for her to remove her bra and panties, but she doesn’t. “Your turn,” she says, flipping you so that you now kneel on the bed as she sprawls out on the bed beneath you. Her brown hair fans out around her head and her light brown eyes watch your every movement as you begin to unbutton your shirt.

As you slowly drag the clothing against your skin and her hands begin to wander her body. Her fingers dip below the hem of her underwear and your motions speed up. Soon, you’re completely naked. You rake your fingers down her body, fingers hooking under the hem of her panties and pulling them off in one swift motion. She sits up in front of you, unhooks her bra, and slides the straps down her shoulders. Her breasts spill from her bra and all you want to do is touch her. You take one of her breasts in your hand and roll her nipple between your fingers. She grabs you and flips you so that your back hits the bed and she lies above you. One of her hands slips down your body and she thumbs your clit, causing your body to shudder. Her lips meet yours, her hair spilling over her shoulders and falling to yours. One of your hands reaches up to push her hair behind her ear and as you do, you see a figure standing off to the side of the bed.

Your eyes widen in surprise and you try to cover yourself as best as you can. Meg looks over her shoulder and smiles, “Hello Clarence.” Cas shifts uncomfortably from one foot to the other and tries to keep his eyes on his shoes.

“I … I came back to get my trench coat,” he says swallowing hard.

“Cas,” you begin, but you see that he’s half hard and your mind changes direction, “how long have you been watching?”

“I didn’t see anything, I promise,” he says, still without looking at you.

“You’re such a bad liar Clarence,” she says with a chuckle. You look at her and she gives you a wicked smile.

“Cas,” you prompt, “would you like to join us?” This time he looks up, eyes shifting from you to Meg. Meg rolls off to your side and you sit up, holding your hand out for Cas. He moves forward and takes your hand, you pull him so that he’s kneeling on the bed between you and Meg.

“Ooh, a demon, a human, and an angel. Kinky, I like it,” Meg says before straddling Cas’ lap, “Why don’t you show us what else the Pizza Man taught you.” You laugh, Meg had told you the story about Cas and the kiss he’d given her. You settle in behind Cas and begin kissing the soft skin behind his ear. Meg begins removing Cas’ suit jacket as she kisses his lips. Cas kisses her back hungrily, the sight makes wetness slick your thighs. Both you and Meg work together to undress Cas, soon his suit jacket, tie, and shirt are lying on the floor alongside the cloths that you and Meg had already thrown there.

Cas turns his head towards you and you capture his lips with yours. You slide your tongue into his mouth and he doesn’t even fight you. You begin to map out his mouth and he lets you, he’s a lot more submissive than Meg is. Your hands travel over Cas’ body as Meg’s move to remove Cas’ belt. The garment is removed and thrown to the floor to join the rest of the clothing.

In one swift movement, Cas moves away from you and Meg. You’re worried you’ve scared him or made him angry in some way; until his hands fly to unbutton his pants, that is. Both you and Meg hum in approval as you watch Cas reveal more and more skin. Once all of his clothes have left his body, he moves to kneel between you and Meg. His hands push on each of you lightly until you’re both lying next to each other on your backs. Cas kneels above you and Meg and his eyes scour both of your bodies hungrily. His lips begin to travel from Meg’s hips to her lips and his hand travels the length of your body before stopping to knead your breast. The sight of Cas kissing Meg, an angel kissing a demon, makes your skin burn and heat flood your core.

Cas’ eyes turn towards you, there is only a small ring of blue remaining around his lust blown pupils. His lips move to your hip and he begins to kiss your body as he had done with Meg’s, his hand moving to Meg’s body. “Look at how we’ve corrupted this little Angel of the Lord, Y/N. Look at how badly he wants us,” Meg purrs. Cas’ lips meet yours again, but this time he takes control. His tongue slides across yours and along the roof of your mouth before he sucks your bottom lip into his mouth and nibbles on it.

Cas sits back on his knees again, one of his hands cupping your face, the other cupping Meg’s. “You’re both so beautiful,” he says, looking down on you both. His hands begin to trail down your bodies, “You’re both so perfect.” His thumb rubs across your clit at the same time he rubs his other thumb across Meg’s. Both you and Meg gasp and lift your hips towards Cas’ hands. A perfectly un-angelic smile spreads across Cas’ lips as he slips a finger into each of you. “Castiel,” you both moan. Your hand grasps Meg’s as Cas begins to pump his finger in and out of you. The feeling of Cas inside of you is different than Meg. Cas’ finger is thicker and longer, his finger tip is rougher; but the way he moves is slower and more gentle than Meg would have been.

Cas slides a second finger into each of you and rubs your clits with his thumbs. You’re both moaning, writhing messes beneath Cas’ touch. Meg’s free hand snakes across your body before moving to turn your face towards hers. Your hand moves to her hip as your lips meet hers. Her kiss is more demanding than Cas’, but no less pleasurable.

Your eyes flick to the side to see Cas watching the two of you. Apparently he likes what he sees because he rewards you both by curling his fingers against your g-spots. Both you and Meg swallow each other’s moans as Cas continues to work on both of you. “I’m close,” Meg says, “Y/N, I want you to cum with me.” You nod, you’re close too, and a few more pumps and curls of Cas’ fingers have you tumbling over the edge, right along with Meg. Her hand holds yours tightly as you both cum around Cas’ fingers. You both moan Cas’ name as he draws out your orgasms by continuing to pump his fingers in and out of you.

You lay on the bed, panting, while Meg sits up and draws Cas to the edge of the bed by his wrist. She places him so that his legs fall over the side of the bed before moving back to grab you. After what Cas just did to you, you don’t really want to move, but eventually you give in and let Meg draw you to where Cas sits. Meg pushes you down so that you sit on Cas’ lap with your back against his chest. His fully erect cock slides against your wet folds as you sit down, the feeling makes you gasp.

“Let’s play a game, Angels and Demons. Cas, you can be the angel on Y/N’s shoulder, I’ll be the demon,” Meg says as she moves your legs so that they are on either side of Cas’ before pushing Cas’ legs apart and standing between them. Your head falls back to Cas’ shoulder and his arms wrap around your body. Cas’ lips connect with the delicate skin of your neck. “Don’t forget to leave marks, Clarence,” Meg teases before she begins to kiss the other side of your neck. They’re both sucking, nipping, and licking at your skin. You roll your hips, rubbing your clit against Cas’ dick as he slides against your folds. Their hands run over your body and each other’s in equal measure. Cas’ feather light touch contrasts with Meg’s rough grasps. One of your hands moves back to tangle in Cas’ hair, the other in Meg’s.

Meg’s hands move to your hips, helping you to lift you off of Cas’ lap. You can feel his cock prodding at your entrance. Suddenly, Meg pushes your hips down, causing Cas to fill you swiftly. He stretches you and fills you completely, the feeling causing you to gasp. He hits that spot that drives you crazy. “Y/N, you’re so tight,” Cas moans into your ear. Meg moves to kneel in front of you, her hands holding your hips tightly and setting the pace of your movements as you begin to move up and down on Cas’ lap. The pace Meg sets is agonizingly slow and you want more. You struggle against her hands as you try to move faster, but her grip is too tight. Cas lifts his hips as you lower yours, pushing him deeper inside you, but it still isn’t enough.

When you look down at Meg, you see her eyes on you and Cas as she begins to lick a stripe up the exposed skin of Cas’ dick. Cas grunts and bucks his hips, causing you to moan again. Meg’s tongue hits the spot where your skin meets Cas’ and she kisses the spot before continuing to lick up to your clit. She sucks the small bundle of nerves into her mouth for a moment before restarting her motion from the beginning again.

After what feels like an agonizing eternity, Meg begins to move your hips faster and faster and now you’re practically bouncing on Cas’ lap. You can feel Cas pulsing inside of you and your walls clench around him. Cas’ name falls from your lips, quickly followed by Meg’s. Once you orgasm has passed, you slowly move from Cas’ lap and lay back on the bed. Cas moves to lay by your side, Meg next to him. His arms snake around each of you and you both rest your heads on his shoulders.

“I like this game,” Cas says in the most innocent voice you’ve ever heard, “we should play again sometime.” Both you and Meg look at Cas before looking at each other, you can’t help but laugh.


End file.
